A Star Is Born
A Star is Born is the thirty-second episode of Mighty Morphin Power Rangers. Summary Tommy and Bulk both announce that they are trying out for a Martial Arts commercial, and the auditions are being held at Angel Grove High. On the moon, Rita is feeling under the weather, and instructs Goldar to take over the world and destroy the Power Rangers as she rests. Bulk obviously flunks the audition, but is told by an exasperated and sarcastic judge, "looks like we found our man." Believing her, Bulk flaunts this information in front of Tommy, somewhat distracting him and causing some doubt. The other Rangers are playing ball at the beach when Scorpina arrives with a platoon of Putty Patrollers. The Rangers morph and do battle at the beach as Tommy prepares for his audition. Scorpina traps the Rangers in some sort of cocoon, through which they are unable to communicate or teleport. The Putties proceed to rollrs off a cliff. Zordon and Alpha attempt to contact Tommy, but he left his communicator in his bag out in the hall as he goes in for his audition. However, he aces the audition and is spoken to by the judges afterward. The Rangers manage to escape the cocoon as Zordon has Alpha summon the Zords. They are teleported into the cockpit as Goldar sends down Babe Ruthless, a baseball-themed monster. They frst attempt to attack using their individual Zords, but the combined power of Babe Ruthless, Goldar, and Scorpina is too much. Zordon does manage to contact Tommy, however, and he arrives with Dragonzord. The Zords merge into the Dragonzord's Battle Mode, and with the Tyrannosaurus Dinozord on remote control, they manage to destroy Babe Ruthless, causing Goldar and Scorpina to retreat. But Scorpina quickly comes back, attacking Angel Grove in human form, commanding a large buglike monster. The Rangers disassemble Dragonzord Battle Mode and form the Megazord. The monster traps the Rangers' zord in another cocoon, but the Dragonzord's tail drill breaks them free. Then forming the MegaDragonzord, they finish off the bug monster. Rita is furious that Goldar failed to defeat the Rangers and forbids him from ever doing so again without her presence. Back at the Youth Center, the commercial airs. Bulk did indeed get the part; the part of the bumbling untrained karate wannabe, contrasted against Tommy's skill. Cast and Characters *Austin St. John as Jason Lee Scott (Red Ranger) *Walter Jones as Zack Taylor (Black Ranger) *David Yost as Billy Cranston (Blue Ranger) *Thuy Trang as Trini Kwan (Yellow Ranger) *Amy Jo Johnson as Kimberly Hart (Pink Ranger) *Jason David Frank as Tommy Oliver (Green Ranger) *Paul Schrier as Bulk *Jason Narvy as Skull *David Fielding as Zordon *Robert L. Manahan as Zordon (voice) *Romy J. Sharf as Alpha 5 *Richard Steven Horwitz as Alpha 5(voice) *Machiko Soga as Rita Repulsa *Barbara Goodson as Rita Repulsa (voice) *Danny Wayne Stallcup as Goldar *Kerrigan Mahan as Goldar (voice) *Ami Kawai as Scorpina *Wendee Lee as Scorpina (voice) *Richard Epcar as Babe Ruthless (voice) *Richard Cansino as Weaveworm (voice) Trivia *This is the last episode in the 2010 remastered version of Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, which featured a segment generally known as the "Final Episode Montage", where multiple screens display all the special effects used in all 32 episodes. The viewer gets a close up on a hightlighted section showing special effects for all the major characters, Green Ranger, Blue Ranger, Pink Ranger, Red Ranger, Yellow Ranger, Black Ranger, Bulk And Skull and Rita and her henchmen. Weapons and Zords *Dragonzord *Dragonzord Battle Mode *Tyrannosaurus Dinozord *Megazord *Megadragonzord Category:Mighty Morphin Season 1 episodes